1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to sandblasting technology, and particularly to a sandblasting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A milling roller is often used to process a glass sheet into a circular piece, after which the sheet is cut into a plurality of spare pieces similar to the size of the circular glass. UV light is used to cure UV-sensitive glue for attaching the plurality of pieces. The milling roller then shapes the pieces, and suitable cleaner removes the UV glue. Thus, the glass can be separated and fabrication is complete.
However, excess UV glue often remains on the glass, sullying the surface thereof.
Accordingly additional cleaning process is required, increasing costs and time consumed. Moreover, processing as described is complicated and difficult to automate. As a result, yield is low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.